Twisted Love
by CandiLand95
Summary: I had to make a new account so im reposing "Love and Hate" Anna Kyles, a beautiful dancer, moves to Gotham City where she meets Batman and Joker. Torn between the two, she has to make a choice... Gotham's Dark Knight or the Clown Prince of Crime!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my very first Fanfic so be nice! I know my spelling is horrible so don't have a go at me about it and if you have any suggestions please let me know. _

_I do not own anything except Anna Kyles and the story line. Please rate and review =)_

The wind blew through the darkened streets of Gotham City as a young woman with long light brown hair and deep blue eyes hurried home from Isabella dance studio. The sun had set an hour ago and only a few streetlights flickered with life, most had been shot by the long run of criminals in the town. The young woman wore a brown overcoat to hide her red leotard and see through skirt, someone at her dance studio stole her street clothes again. She wore her ballet slippers on her feet and in her arm was a small black bag with her wallet and a dead phone.

She hurried past a camera Wayne Industries had put in for safety reasons and looked straight into the lens; her home was only just down the street and around the corner. She could hear footsteps behind her, she forced herself not to look back, and she might as well sign her death certificate if she turned around.

She picked up her pace, almost running until she finally reached her front door. She fumbled for her keys for a bit and struggled to get the key in the door with her shaking hands but with a shove, the door opened exposing her small house she called home. She walked down the empty hall and walked into her lounge room/kitchen. The room was filled with boxes marked _"Anna Kyles, 16 Sparrow Street Gotham City"_

She chucked her bag down on the lounge and strode into the kitchen and got a bottle of mineral water from her almost bare fridge. Anna had only just moved into Gotham, she wanted a fresh start in a place where she only knew about two people; Batman and the Joker. She smirked at the thought of those two infamous men and took a sip from the bottle and took off her coat and threw it over her bag. Her boyfriend wouldn't be very happy if he found out about her obsession with the dark knight of Gotham.

She walked down the hall and into her pale blue room and opened one of the boxes, looking for some clothes to change into.

Suddenly, three large men with clown masks broke down the door and grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but they quickly bound and gagged her and pulled her out the back door. As they pulled her out, three more went back in with bottles of gasoline and matches. They soaked the entire house with gasoline and then they struck a match and the house was a flame.

Anna watched in horror as they pulled her past an ATM and into a black van where they pulled the gag off and roughly shoved a cloth soaked with chloroform over her mouth. She slipped to the floor unconscious before she could say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

_Same thing applies, I don't own anything except the story and Anna yada yada yada, please rate and review =)_

About an hour later, she pulled herself up but instead of being in a van, she was on a purple double bed with silky green sheets and a mobile of clowns hanging from the ceiling. She sat up on the bed and looked around, the walls were painted with random splatters of colours and was covered in pictures of Anna, and each picture was in its own golden frame. _**'What the…'**_

Suddenly the door swung open and a man with pale skin, green curly hair and ruby red lips that extended up his cheek through scars walked in. He wore a lilac hexagonal shirt with a light brown tie and green vest. On top of that was a purple-blue jacket and a purple over coat that matched his purple pinstriped pants. Laughingly he said "Honey I'm home!" He looked down at Anna whose eyes enlarged and her jaw dropped. She jumped up and raced over for a hug. "Anna!" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly.

She rested her cheek on his chest and listened to his heart beat softly, she could feel his switchblade in his pocket but she was not afraid. He hadn't hurt her in the past two years they had been together and he wouldn't even dare to.

"Oh Joker!" Anna said in the same manner but with a bite on the end. She pulled back holding the blade in her left hand and her eyebrows raised. The Joker's smile dropped at the sight of it, he knew she didn't like violence very much and he knew he was in trouble. She rolled her eyes. "Everything went according to plan..." She said with an indifferent expression while playing with the blade.

"No no no! Not plan… an idea that worked out in the end." The Joker injected holding up one finger to shush and correct her. The Joker grinned slyly and tried to grab the blade but Anna wouldn't let him have it. Anna raised an eyebrow and the Joker stopped, his smile instantly dropping.

"What I was trying to say was I looked at the camera like you said but YOUR henchmen bound and gagged me, then knocked me out! Do you mind explain this to me?" the Joker knew he was in trouble so he lightly pushed Anna onto the bed and quickly began thinking of a way to get out of this while still keeping her alive and his. Anna slipped the switchblade down her top, making sure he wouldn't use it on anyone.

"Do you think that's really gonna stop me?" he said pointing at the blade with a sly grin on his face but Anna's expression stayed the same… unimpressed. He rolled his eyes and became more serious. "They're new, and I told them to collect you from your house and that you were very important." He grinned his award-winning grin and Anna's tough exterior melted and she smiled back and stared deep into his brown eyes. "I'll kill them for you." Said the Joker with ease. He got up and Anna jumped up as well alarmed.

"NO! Please, no more killing! For me? Please Jay…" she pulled the blade out and held it out as a peace offering, batting her eyelashes. The Joker rolled his eyes, took the blade and carefully put it on the bedside table and dropped back down onto the bed with a mopey expression. "But what can I do when I'm bored?" Anna crept up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist and began kissing his neck, little soft innocent angel kisses.

"Well I can think... of a few things... that are even more fun... and nobody get hurt... much." She said between kisses. The Joker chuckled softly and turned around to face Anna who was just wearing her leotard that showed every luscious curve of her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him until their lips were a few centimetres apart.

"Scissors, paper, rock. Loser gets chained up, winner chooses where." Anna ended with a wink.

"You're on!" they did it and Anna choose paper and the Joker choose scissors. Within five minutes Anna was chained to the bedroom wall. Joker began to nibbling at her neck when the glass shattered and in flew Batman from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

_Same thing applies, I don't own anything except the story and Anna yada yada yada, please rate and review =) and here… we… go!_

The Joker slowly turned around and said slyly "I'm kinda busy right now... can you come back later?" Then he bursted into laughter and Anna rolled her eyes but her stomach fluttered. Batman was here to "save" her, her idol, her obsession. Batman kicked the Joker in the stomach and grabbed his head and wacked it on the bed frame three times leaving the Joker to slip into an unconscious state.

Batman hurried over to Anna and cut her free but before she could speak, he picked her up and jumped out of the window leaving the Joker on the floor to bleed on the carpet. Anna screamed as the raced down to earth but suddenly they stopped and she saw that Batman was holding a wire cable. She pulled him in tight as she was terrified of heights, but she could feel his heart beating faster much like her own, this was one of her idols, of course her heart was going to be beating fast.

Slowly they descended but when they reached the ground, Anna still held on in shock. Batman's heart started beating even faster as he gently pulled her off him and grabbed her hand. He pulled her through a garden turned into a maze that was full of roses and unlocked the Batmobile and helped her in. There wasn't much room inside but neither of them minded.

As they shot off down the road, Anna finally broke the silence. "Where are you taking me?" Batman looked at her for a second and said "Wayne Manor. I have friends there." Anna racked her brain, trying desperately to think of who had the last name Wayne.

"Wayne?"

"Yeah uh, Bruce is a friend of mine." Batman replied smiling slightly.

Anna stared at Batman and said "Who? I just moved in here not too long ago. I don't know a 'Bruce Wayne' but I do know you Batman." She placed her hand on his leg that suddenly tensed up. Batman blinked a few times trying to keep his mind on the road. The rest of the ride was quiet but as soon as they pulled up at the manor, Anna gasped at the eerie but beautiful house.

Batman braked and helped Anna out of the car. The front door creaked open showing an old butler by the name of Alfred. Batman raced forward and said in his normal voice "She doesn't know Bruce Wayne so..." he was cut off by the soft steps of Anna and his voice suddenly went deeper to Batman's level. "Would you mind looking after her? I know Bruce is out of town for a while but her house was..."

"Burnt down by the Joker?" Alfred injected, Anna turned and stared at the old man. "I was watching the news, at first people thought someone had burned with it but an ATM camera told a different story." He concluded. _**So that's how Batman knew… Damn!**_

Anna held out her hand and said in a sweet voice "Well anyway, my name is Anna Kyles..."

"The ballerina?" injected Alfred excitedly

"Yeah and you are?"

"Alfred ma'am and I think you were much better than Cynthia Syne." Batman stared at Alfred and thought _**Alfred? Alfred watches ballet? **_

"Well thank you Alfred, maybe I'll teach you some moves?"Batman moved forward and shoved up his hand. "Can you teach me _'a few moves'_?" Batman felt like a giddy school boy again as he did this and mentally kicked himself for it. Anna giggled and nodded her head while Alfred went completely red and ushered them into the humongous house. Batman excused himself and went back to his car and drove off to the batcave.

Alfred showed Anna to her new room with en suite and walk in wardrobe the size of another room. "I'll order in some new clothes for you, erm what size are you?" Anna looked up from the bed "Um, size ten." Alfred nodded and walked over to the chest of draws and pulled out a pair of black silk men pyjamas small enough for Anna to wear and placed them on the bed.

"Goodnight Miss Kyles."

"Please, call me Anna. Goodnight Alfred." He shuffled out of the room closing the door behind him. Anna slipped out of her leotard and walked into the bathroom and had a shower. She pulled on the pyjamas and crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Alfred hung the phone up and walked to a locked door and pushed a tiny button on the door frame. The door swung open exposing shelves of silverware and copperware. Alfred pushed on one side of the shelves and they spun around leading to a secret stairway. He walked down the stairs and walked into the batcave where Batman had taken off his mask and was sitting on his seat in front of several screens. "Master Bruce, Miss Kyles is sleeping in the west wing and I have ordered her some clothes for her. So apparently you're out of town?"

Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And you like ballet?"

Alfred went pale and shuffled his feet. "I won't ask you if you don't ask me." Bruce looked back at the screen. Alfred looked to and shook his head sadly, on the screen was a picture of Anna doing the flamenco in Spain.

"She's beautiful." Said Bruce in a soft voice. Alfred shook his head again and began to walk off.

"Master Bruce, please try to get some sleep tonight. Even Batman needs to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night Alfred."


End file.
